kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hecko X
Hey, welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Thanks for all the new keyblade articles you started, they look pretty promising. Check out the Community Portal to see what the current events on the wiki are. Let me know on my talk page if you have any questions. Scottch 06:27, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ---- because I need the links. --Hecko X 07:48, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Admin request Hey there, Hecko. I am newcomer to this Wiki and I would like to apply for the position of admin. My expertise are more towards FF, but I have completed Kingdom Hearts and CoM, and have been with my younger brother enough to know some bits of Kingdom Hearts II. But what is more important is the fact that I want to help cleanup the mess that this wiki has become. I want to learn to make a proper wiki so that I'll be able to organize another wiki properly. Hope you take this into consideration. Blue。 19:10, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :(Edit Conflict, so I slipped it in between comments) I will NOT calm down! Oh wait... *ahem* Hello there, Blue. As a newcomer, I expect you to listen to your KHWiki sempai and not question my orders ( joke :P). No, seriously, sure, I'll take you into consideration, but please add your input/request in the proper topic in the community portal. This is more a formality, because User:Sannse will most likely be joining it at one point or another to grant sysop/bureaucrat rights, so I would like for all the documentation to be in one place. --Hecko X 19:52, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I've completed the numbered games and have completed most of the first half of CoM, but there's still a lot I don't know about wiki markup, although I am trying to learn. I can help contribute to most of the articles here and make a few new ones. Don't know if I have what it takes to be an admin yet. -- DrakemasterDrake :Sure sure, I can keep you on hold if we don't get enough people, teach you what wiki markup you haven't learned yet, and then give you full rights (if I ever become a bereaucrat myself, that is :P). But like with Blue, please add this in the proper topic. --Hecko X 19:52, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, its the one you know and love so deeply, BlueHighwind. I got a little problem in this place. That Free Lincense bullshit bar keeps popping up in the middle of the screen. I can't read anything with that thing in the way. Though on topic, I'm always open the job of Admin. --BlueHighwind 20:21, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :You know what? Fuck that. I'm outta here. It takes a good minute or two just to load a single page, and I am not the patient type. Bye Bye, see you on the FF Wiki. --BlueHighwind 21:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Its the same problem as the one in FFWiki, where the server suddenly goes slow. Man, you are so impatient. Blue。 21:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Hecko, Azul here, I just wanted to let you know that I nominated myself to be an admin seeing that this site needs some. I have played all three games completed KH II and KH. I will be editing daily. Thanks :) Azul 02:36, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Hi im Predated i have some skill in wikis and have some knowledge of KH series (mostly the games) so I thought to message you and lend a hand Lord Predated 03:05, 28 January 2008 (UTC) need help Hey, I just got made an admin for the defunct square.wikia.com. At the Square Wiki, I haven't logged in for three days now and I think something's wrong with the monobook skin. It didn't show the changes I made to the MediaWiki:Sidebar. How do I set the monobook as default, or is it already set? In fact, I would really be grateful if you'll help me out (as a beginner admin) at Square Wiki. And new suggestions made for the Main Page. Have a look. Blue。 09:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't see the problem with the sidebar, since the source code match what the sidebar is showing, so I assume it has been fixed since. To change the skin, go to "my preferences", "Skin", and scroll down for admin options. Set it there. However, I don't think it can be set to monobook, which sucks beyond messure. Try anywho. :Should you need help with anything else, just let me know, I'll help best I can. --Hecko X 14:01, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::The problem's been fixed. Thanks for checking it out anyway. I'm presently redirecting A LOT of articles in the Square Wiki towards the KH Wiki and FF Wiki, and there are a lot of useful images (which are now orphaned) but I haven't transfer it. Have any updates on the admin request? Blue。 14:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Nah, I'm guessing she went on holiday, so I'm getting nowhere at the moment. --Hecko X 14:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Do we vote? Or do we make admins from all the names in the list sans BH? Blue。 19:36, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I think it would be safest to vote, because even though some of them may have good ideas and intentions, they still need to gain some more experience and level up their wiki-markup stats and other skills. Bot on the other hand, we don't really have enough people to vote, so I'm hoping to start off with myself and two more, and then when the rest gain a bit more understanding of the workings of the wiki and its markup, they can get "upgraded" to sysop accounts. By that time, I also hope we'll have enough people for a proper vote-off. --Hecko X 20:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Sannse has asked who do we want to be sysops and bureaucrats. Blue。 20:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC) What news about the adminship? Blue。 22:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Progress is kinda slow, but it's still progress. She (Sannse) want us to vote for two out of the six, who are then gonna become bureaucrats. --Hecko X 23:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much for your diligent work in categorizing the images, Hecko! Blue。 20:23, 29 December 2007 (UTC) More admins.. Hecko, I am tempted to make admins from the other four nominated. Do you agree? Those not nominated I'd make a mod. Blue。 23:12, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Sure, however, put Cloudofdarkness on hold. I have yet to see him make any edit on the KHwiki (other than a few minor edits, or forum/user talk entries) that wasn't an obvious copy/paste job from another source, in some cases even (likely without permission) from copyrighted FAQs. These copy/paste jobs were usually left in various states of disarray, until someone else fixed them for him. So while I don't mind having him on board as an editor, possibly a moderator when he gets a bit more experience on how the wiki works, he is, as of yet, very unqualified to be a sysop. --Hecko X 23:53, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::It is decided then. Blue。 00:02, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Ansem Reports No worries. Word of advice, when doing these kind of copy/paste movements, have two browsers open. One of them should be on the edit page of wherever you pasting your stuff to, the other should be used for searching/viewing the stuff you're copying. Will increase your speed and effectiveness by a factor of about 4, and you will take less space on the recent changes page because you won't save any page more than once. --Hecko X 02:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Affiliates Should I scour the internet for KH sites so that we can have a link on their website page? Maybe fansites or something like that? -Azul 00:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Sure. I can recommend having a look at http://www.kh2.co.uk. They technically have their own wiki, but only a few contributors and 66 articles, so if we're quick, we can not only become affiliates, but we could become their wiki (in the sense that they remove their own and link to us instead). Also, I think there's a couple of KH shrines around with high visiting numbers that could be useful to us. However, I would prefer it if we waited until the policies and such were in order, as not to confuse user with constant changes, but I think we need to move fast with the http://www.kh2.co.uk. --Hecko X 23:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I've sent an e-mail to the Admin since I can't get to the forums (it won't let me) I'll talk to one of the Admins right now, it seems he's on. It seems like most of the pages I can reach an admin at is locked, the discussion page of the main page, the admins talk pages everything!! Hopefully he will reply back on the e-mail. BTW: I've spoken to "Wikia's Resident Gaming Princess", Angies, and she said she'll put the KHWiki in the Wiki Spotlight for the next "rotaion". I'm guessing we'll be on the front page!!! Or somewhere where people will notice us!!! -Azul 00:10, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :The Wiki spotlight is the "ad" on the top and bottom right corners of the screen. The FFWiki is there quite often. But good job. --Hecko X 01:09, 3 January 2008 (UTC) I have another KH website found at http://khmaniacs.com/wiki/index.php/Portada. It's a Spanish/Portuguese(?) website, by first looks is quite comprehensive. Maybe we should send a goodwill ambassador for affiliation? Blue。 12:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, why not? Now, was it Pablo who speaks Spanish..? GO!!! ¡Ándale! ¡Ándale! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! (No, not at all was that stolen from Speedy Gonzales...). On a sidenote, Azul, whatever happened with the e-mail? --Hecko X 12:22, 13 January 2008 (UTC) boss template I can look into it in an hour or so, I'm about to make something to eat. --Hecko X 02:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Just to Say Hi Heya Hecko, Gold here. I just noticed that everyone had kind of emigrated from the FF Wiki. Well once I come back off of my universal haitus I'll try to do my bit sprucing up bits and bobs; ever the WikiGnome. I'd like to think we're taking over Wikia one Wiki at a time ;) --Gold 03:44, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I.. Didn't you just say the same thing twice? Or by "important storyline character ones", do you then mean like... Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, etc., who just have longer than average articles? In any case, most of the articles need to be redone anyway, so for the time being, keep it in their original character articles, so that we have everything in one place. During the months of January-February, it will be moved if we deem it necessary. --Hecko X 16:14, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Templates Can I do them? Just tell me which ones we need? Blue。 22:06, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I'm busy with images at the moment anyway. As far as I know, we need an expand template, and the Template:InfoBoss needs recoloring. The KH1 and KH2 templates needs to be merged into Template:Worlds (or something like that). Infobox Keyblade - Kingdom Hearts and Infobox Keyblade - Kingdom Hearts II should be moved back into their much simpler original names (InfoKey1 and InfoKey2, respectively). I think that's it. --Hecko X 22:24, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'll get right to it. Blue。 22:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) I am want to split the templates. One for administration, one for maintenance. A good idea? Blue。 23:22, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Depends, exatly which templates are you refering to? And when you say split, do you mean physically split or split by category? --Hecko X 23:30, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'd categorize these: Delete, Expand, Cleanup, Images in the Maintenance Category. Welcome, Warning and FA I'd categorize as Administrative templates. Blue。 23:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sure, sounds good to me. --Hecko X 23:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Wierd Question Because when we "took over" this wiki, we made a point to prioritize organizing the place and cleaning it out so that editors can work freely, instead on focusing on "junk" that makes a persons userpage look pretty and the likes. That's why, on day.. 2 I think, we said "No forum, No DNC ripoff, and No talk templates until the place has been cleaned out and new policies have been made." People didn't care, made them anyway, and have made my life hell, because it has taken almost three times the time it should have taken to organize things (and I'm still not done). Not only because talk templates constantly get mixed in with the other templates, but because I also have to take timeouts to fix stuff other people make, when and if people screw them up. In short, the talk template shouldn't even be here at the current time, which is why I don't use it, and I am extremely tempted to deleted them all, just to fuck up the dialogue of everyone who did not listen and used them anyway, until the cleanout work has been completed. --Hecko X 22:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) In that case I'm sorry so I'll use the other way of talking instead so the other users will focus on what's important. Pablo618 23:08, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't really matter if you use it or not, the point is that it was made and that it still exists, meaning that the system has mixed it into the list of other templates existing on the site, which is annoying because I now have to pay extra attention so I don't delete one by mistake, plus, it makes the list longer which is annoying for when I'm looking for a specific one. --Hecko X 23:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 大事な物 ヘッコさん？　ユザ：クラウドオブダークネスさんはFFウィキのヴァンダルのユザ：エダッドライヴさんです！ユザ：シエスエムウィキペディアユザトークページで見つけた! Blue。 22:58, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I got pretty much everything, except for the last username. But what do you suggest we do, if it really is true? Ask him about it? --Hecko X 23:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::ユザ：シ・エス・エムさんのウィキペディアユザトークページで。IDK what 私たち should do, but I'm glad あの人 wasn't made アドミン。I'm afraid what あの人　would do if あの人 was made one. Blue。 23:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ahh, now I got it. But still, are you really sure it's him? ユザ：クラウドオブダークネスさんのユザページ was vandalized too, after all. But I guess we'll just keep an extra eye on あの人 (I actually never learned to use あの人 in these cases, but it really does avoid the possible confussion in using かれ, so thanks for that ^_^). --Hecko X 23:46, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Who is "that person" that you speak of? It's not one of the admin's because blue said：ヒミツ right? -Azul 23:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) それはひみつですよ *ベー*(my lack of kanji knowledge is so embarassing...) --Hecko X 23:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) (EDIT CONFLICT):Yeah it's realy none of my business -Azul 23:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Great, Azul, really great. There is a reason why I talk with Hecko in Japanese, okay? 秘密だよ! ひみつだよ! ひみつだよ!Blue。 23:59, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::And apparently, I need to brush up on my grammar. I think I'll start on that tomorrow, and then take it one chapter a day + kanji practice. --Hecko X 00:01, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Quite frankly, anything said to or by CSM is of no interest to me, hence me not knowing. --Hecko X 00:23, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Is there.. Not at the moment. Right now, everything is roughed when it comes to image categories because I am transferring many images from another wiki, before they are deleted, and I don't want to visit a gazillion different categories, waiting for all the images to load, just to check if we already have it. So we won't be creating specified categories just yet. Perhaps in a week or so. But for now, what it depicts is where it goes. If it's a character artwork, put it in the character images category, etc. --Hecko X 07:20, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Vandal on FFWIKi Hecko, could you pelase come over to the FFWiki and warn this vandal? his name is User: End Game, and he kind of going crazy all over the place, I left a message on Blue's page but there doesn't seem to be any admins around. -8bit D,G's world transformations Animal form images go here, Data form images go here. P.S. Remember to source them. --Hecko X 10:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) *Bangs head on the table* sorry, but I found the images a loong time ago, which I can't really remember. Sorry. :(--Nelo IMPORTANTE! I have something very important to tell you. If you would please read the two e-mails I've sent you -Azul 04:05, 9 January 2008 (UTC) だれが あの 3にん? ども すみません、 ぼく の コンピュタ が かな が ありません。だって。。 あの 3にん、 アクセルエイト と ザルデイン と ゼクシオンなど、 ほんと に ソックパペット ですか? ぼく ちょっと きらいだよ。 だれが あの 3にん? Blue。 05:06, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :たぶん。　アズルさん　は、　あの　三人　が　ウザ：ゼクシオン　の　コンピュタ　と　言っていました。 Pretty sure I messed up the grammar halfway through, but I hope you get the overall meaning. I'm currently re-reading all my grammar points, so I hope I'll be constructing the sentences better/more correctly in a week or two (fingers crossed and thanks for putting up with my bad Japanese ^_^). --Hecko X 05:30, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::たぶんですか? ぼくたち アイピチェック が できる かな? ウイキア スタフ できる ね? あの3にん ソックパペット から、 ぼく ブロク だ よ、 ほんと! Blue。 05:39, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::まって　ください。I've given him a 1-day limit to explain himself, just in case. If he cannot, go ahead then. --Hecko X 05:50, 9 January 2008 (UTC) We! Excellent! Here's how you prove it. Take a picture of yourself, at home, holding a sign with your username written on it. Have you friend do the same. Problem solved. --Hecko X 19:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Figure it out between the two of you ^_^ --Hecko X 21:54, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I have a better idea! Why don't both of you give us your IP addresses or talk through them (Zexion through his and Axel's through his.) When you forget to sign in and instead of your username when you make an edit you see a number in the recent changes, that is your IP address! Besides that is much more easier! -Azul 01:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Weapons It appears that there's only one category for weapons,-Keyblade Images. So where would D & G's weapon images be categorized to?--Nelo :Category:Staff Images and Category:Shield Images. --Hecko X 07:45, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ^^ Just though that you like to know, I've covered Sora's KHI ability(special attack, shared ability not included), it's still in experimental stage(in my sandbox) and I suck at making page names. Any suggestion?--Nelo :I dunno... Sora/Passive Abilities, and then make a link for it in the main article? --Hecko X 08:45, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Talk templates troubles Seeing how you don't like the fact that people are still using talktemplates after you said we weren't gonna use them until after the site was cleaned up, should we make a notice saying that? -Azul 06:39, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :The problem isn't that people constantly use them, it's that they we're created in the first place. By creating them, they startet cluttering up this page, along with the forum headers and the whatnot, which is why I didn't want people to start creating all kinds of crap that wasn't necesarry until I had a chance to sort out the existing templates, delete those that weren't needed and created those that we necesarry to make sure the wiki would run smoothly. This was totally ignored and made me waste several days on something that shouldn't have taken more than a couple of hours, because I could work, leave my computer, and during that time, someone would have created new templates, which essentially meant I had to take 3-4 steps back whenever I had to work on anything. Out of all the templates on the list, 25-29 of them shouldn't be there yet, and I have absolutely no idea of which of the remaining templates I'm done working with, could still be used, but needs to be reworked, and so one, because of all the unneeded junk that is constantly beeing made, despite me specifically telling people to not create talk-templates, fora and whatnot. --Hecko X 16:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) burninate! Hope you bear with me por uno momento. I just had to categorize the characters images by games because I want to rip what images I can find, and going by games are easier. Anyway, we really should have a discussion on categorizing. I am wont to deleting useless "this-is-borrowed-from-Wikipedia" Templates, redundant categories such as Destroyed Worlds which I've delteated, and reorganizing articles on appropriate categories. Gimme a shout whenever you're ready, Hecko, I'll be on standby mode. Blue。 10:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Let's do it tomorrow. I've just gotten home from a 10-hour workday of riding a mailbike and delivering letters, blocks and God-forsaken paper-ads. My eyes and legs are killing me, so I just want to sit back and relax, watch a little anime to improve my pronounciation of Japanese, eat, and go to sleep. If I'm awake four-five hours from now, we can do it then too. I'll give you a heads up if that's the case. --Hecko X 16:15, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::I was just about to sleep myself. I'll get back online in, say, seven hours at the very least.... Blue。 16:26, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, additionally in FFWiki we have images for KHWiki, which some I believe haven't been brought here yet. I'm nominating some for deletion, and firmly believe the Category:Kingdom Hearts Images should deleted. If you can have a look? Thanks. Blue。 07:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not touching the images, because there's been a discussion about wether or not we should keep them (I think they should be deleted), but it went absolutely nowhere, and I know if I start deleting them, CSM is gonna start whining about anything and everything, despite how little sense it makes and that it isn't related to any action I've made, which I'm not really in the mood for right now. Maybe one day, if I get bored or he starts annoying me. --Hecko X 09:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's very disheartening to hear, Hecko. If it were up to me (and a very big if it is) I'd clear up all the pages that were VFDd, but if anyone wants them back I could just click a button and people can take it. Upkeep and maintenance, that's all I ask. I know someone who is enthusiastic enough to do it (devilish grin), I'll probably ask him. BTW, I said something in your talk page, under Affiliates topic. Check it out! Blue。 12:14, 13 January 2008 (UTC) So are we gonna decide the categories now? Blue。 12:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, we might as well, but we should probably do it somewhere where more users can add their input on the subject. --Hecko X 12:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::I started it in Forum:Category Discussion, just in case you hadn't notice. Blue。 13:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) The Truce is Broken Sorry to drag FF Wiki business here, but we have got a serious problem with End Game. I don't even need to say how evil this maniac is, he wrote it himself on Faethin's talk page. Just read it. This man is a threat to everything you and I have ever worked for, and I'm certain that when he leaves the FF Wiki, he'll go to others, perhaps even here. He needs to be banned infinitely, and preferably fast. Yes, I am braking my truce with him. But that's only because Vandals cannot be compromised with, or reasoned with. Please get rid of this freak now. --BlueHighwind 19:12, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm giving him a last chance which expires in approximately 10 minutes or 2 responces, whichever comes first. I consider myself a somewhat tolerant and patient guy (if I have the sugar for it), but if things "evolve", I will contact some of the higher ups who can use RegexBlock, because even I am getting tired of it. --Hecko X 19:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::RegexBlock? Sounds cool. Care to fill me in? --BlueHighwind 19:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::It works kind of like censor-blocking does in a forum. It blocks usernames/IPs based on regular expression, so if "enso" was block, any username including "enso" would be blocked, both current and future users. --Hecko X 19:34, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That's it. I'm going to Wikia and complaining. This guy cannot be reasoned with. This whole truce thing is just another game to stir up trouble. He's going out of his way to weasle out of it. And his ramblings on Faethin's pages are starting to freak me out. I think he may actually be insane. Care to join me, Hecko? EDIT: Where do I go to complain about disruptive users? I've never been to the main Wikia site before. --BlueHighwind 19:37, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Give me a moment to try one more thing, if that fails, I'll tell you. --Hecko X 19:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Forgive me for being impatient. I'm getting off the computer and doing my homework. I hope this guy will be gone when I get back. I just can't work with this guy hanging around. --BlueHighwind 20:07, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well it seems like the issue is finally resolved for good. I got this prick cornered now. He can't attack because that would violate the Truce, and then he's gone for good. But if he can't attack then he'll just have to go back to whatever miserable hole he crawled out of when he gets bored. Either way he'll be gone soon enough. Checkmate. --BlueHighwind 23:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Template thingy Just though that you'd like to know, the templates in my sandbox (always) doesn't represent the the one we'll be using, since I've always started one template and Blue will modify it in the template (actual) page. BTW, sorry for being a total n00b in templates. ^^U--N/A :I'm fully aware of this, but they still had errors in them. --Hecko X 11:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm really sorry if this bothered you. (didn't expect making templates are like playing Russian roulette.)--N/A :::No worries, I just like things to be neat and/or comprehensive. --Hecko X 12:10, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Can you have a look at the Item Card's template in the Sandbox? The colours doesn't seem to blend in well.--N/A Common Hecko, I'm currently being really bold and reshaping KHWiki's appearance. But so far, I can't make the main content area's right margins to appear. It is somehow overlapped by the Google ads at the right side. The FFwiki has it, but I notice other wiki don't. How can this be made possible? Blue。 20:28, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :I've tried that. It wraps the ad into the sides, but it's overlapped by the namespace content. I found the starwars wiki successfully done this. Can't understand how. Blue。 20:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::To be completely honest, I have no idea. The FFWiki is a partial mystery, because things that seem to affect other wikis doen't seem to affect it, at least not to the same degree. But it's not becayse the google ads are overlapping, the right margin border simply "isn't there", like it's been moved further beyond the space visible by the system, which cause it to be percieved as "non-existant", if that makes any sense (very abstract, I know). --Hecko X 20:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Youmay I saw this template on Wookieepedia and I thought it would be a good addition to the wiki. Do you think there's a way to do it without adding the dablink and rt templates? Blue。 21:42, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Probably. I dunno, I'll look into it after I finish my first late-night snack of the evening. --Hecko X 21:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC) world completion hey hecko, I used your world completion table of KH2, do you mind? I put credit to you Pablo618 17:50, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Go right ahead, I don't mind. Feel free to improve or customize it however you want. I should probably do the same. --Hecko X 18:14, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Enemy Pages Since Sephiroth already gets his enemy page(Platinum Match), I'm currently making enemy pages for the bosses, problem is what should their pages be categorize into (like Maleficent, a boss that does not present in Olympus Match and sorry if I acted on my own account.--N/A :I'm seriously thinking about making this a subpage solution, but it needs to be discussed. On the regular page is all the normal information, you know? Physical appearance, story, etc., and on a subpage, simply marked /Opponent are all their "enemy" info (naturally doesn't apply to Heartless bosses). But it has up-sides and down-sides... Anywho, they should simply be categorized as "Bosses". --Hecko X 12:20, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Music Categories? Should this be categorized simply under Category: Songs or another new category titled song images?--N/A :That's a very dangerous question for me to answer right now, I am much too tired and lack alot sugar (damn candy store closed for good!!). Having a new category called "song images", seems somewhat redundant unless we get more scores, seeing that songs aren't visual in any other form. But I've been wanting to make a "misc. Images" (abbriviated it because there's no chance in Hell I can spell it correctly right now) category for images that can't be categorized in any of the other existing categories. It will then serve as a temporary (yet indefinite) category for the images, until we get enough like pictures that we can justify creating a category for them. P.S. Note how many times the word "category" was used. --Hecko X 06:41, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Sigh Personal grudges or "I wonder what would happen..." situations are not reasons enough to ban someone, especially not permanently. CSM made a bad call, which happens every now and again to all people, the question here is wether or not he takes responcibility for it and apologizes. --Hecko X 16:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I would never go so far as to apologize to End Game. We have to remember who we are dealing with here. Let your unbanning slide is as far I'd ever go with that jackass. Apologizing just gives him more attention, and we all know how desperate he is to get some. Even responding to his bluffs was going a tab bit too far. --BlueHighwind 17:04, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::And it never would have come to that, hadn't CSM blocked his account for no actual reason. The fact of the situation remains simple. Jackass or not, End Game agreed to not vandalizing the FFWiki or annoy people if people just left him alone, which people agreed to (this includes CSM). CSM opens a jar of "I am a bigger bad-ass by you, and I'll prove it by blocking your account for no reason at all, without considering the possible consequences it may have to the wiki and its user should you return, which you have done like 50 times before". So he fucked up by wanting to stroke his ego (but hey, if I had all those brown-noses going "uuuh, you're the god of the FFWiki, yadda yadda, let me be your bitch", I might be a little out there too) or by simply not thinking it through past the second he was "oh so cool and badass with the message and all". It leads to all kinds of crap between End Game and various users and posts and fora that just waste space and could have been avoided. And who gets left with having to sort out all the crap and do damage control? As usual, me. A thing I'm getting rather tired of, by the way. And all that was ever required was for CSM to get off his high horse and say: "Listen dude, I fucked up, sorry". It essentially doesn't matter if he means or not, the simple admittance of his fuck-up, an unblock and a "sorry" would more or less have ended it all. ::LONG STORY SHORT: The next time CSM fucks up, I won't be the one to bite my tongue and play mister fixer-upper. I mean, I've done it for about two years now, let him sort it out himself for once. Just for fun, ask Blue, Nelo, Diablo, and Mindi to not get involved for 2 days, after it starts, the chaos will likely have you laughing until it reaches the walkthroughs. --Hecko X 17:34, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::See that's where End Game's problem starts. He has no actual power, despite all his overblown boasting. We can undo all his page blanking, and if he keeps it up then we can just get a Super Ban from Wikia. And that's the end of that little problem. I actually find his attempts to scare us kind of cute (he's a lot like Unbound Nexus in that way). However, he has clearly suceeded this time by pissing you off this badly (but he'll never get the satisfaction of knowing it). But the end of this issue will come when Crazyswords decides what to do when he comes back. He's the stubborn type, so I'm a little worried about that. :::And what is this reference to "letting him Crazyswords sort it out himself for once"? --BlueHighwind 18:20, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Since the dawn of way back, maybe 2-3 months after I "appeared" on the FFWiki, whenever CSM fucked something up, I was the one who had to fix it. Like technically, he runs the DMC, and always has, but he just stopped updating. I asked to take over in his place, but he was too stubborn to let me do it. After a month of more nothing, I just did it anyway. After a while, people just accepted that I changed it, even though it wasn't my responcibility. TA also helped out with doing it. Now, it's passed of as CSM's idea of "yeah, sure, all staff make new battles", despite that not being true. Whenever he messes up some of the code which then in turn fucks something up, he will never take responcibility for it or bring attention to that something isn't working (because that would essentially require the former), but instead just leaves it until someone else (usually me) fixes it. If anything needs a drastic change that may or may not upset some people, he evades the situation by dragging it out until someone else (again, usually me) steps in and does something about it. If people then complain, it's all my fault, if people like it, he "forgets" to credit the people who actually did all the work, and all other people just assume he did it, because he is "the king of the Wiki" (like the forum thing a couple of months ago). Even the small things, no matter how illogical or how many toes he steps on to achieve it, HAS to be his way, and I'm usually the one who has to apologize to people when he realizes (but never admits) that he is wrong. Try looking at any of the "discussions" between me and CSM. Notice how at usually 3-4 post down, he has realized that he fucked up or is wrong, but is too proud to admit it. And then he plays the victim when the story is passed on, making me the "bad guy". ::::And for the record, it isn't End Game that pissed me off, it's CSM's incompetence and lack of foresight. But as it is, the "Shadow King" (heh...) has withdrawn and I don't plan on comming back anytime soon, other than to reply to comments on my page, so I'm curious to see how long it'll take before shit starts falling apart when/if Diablo, Mindi and Blue leave (even if it's temporarily) and it's all up to CSM. --Hecko X 18:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::::That's too bad, Hecko. I would not leave just because of disagreements with a single user. But then again, I haven't been around nearly as long as you have so I probably can't understand. Hope that you get that shit with Crazyswords settled. I hate to see bad blood between two good verteren users. Anyway, good luck on this wiki, and godbless. --BlueHighwind 20:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I didn't leave because of CSM, I left because of lack of time. I've fallen behind in my studies and I have 2 exams comming up, plus a trip to Japan. But you can imagine how annoyed I must be when I have to take time outs in my plans just to clean up CSM's mess, yet again. --Hecko X 20:23, 1 March 2008 (UTC) GAgfanñvgr h hsaj´jdhab Just wanted to tell that without you the FFwiki and this one would have been a terrible mess, thanks for all Pablo618 20:58, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :No worries, I suppose. But thanks for mentioning it. However, many people have come that do just as much work, if not more both here and on the FFWiki. --Hecko X 21:00, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ---Don't know why but I just felt like telling you that ^^ well I have to go to the stillshrine of miriam so we'll see (or read :P) in another moment Pablo618 21:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Help pages Can we adopt the FFWiki help pages for the KHWiki? [^_[talk:Bluerfn|^/]] 13:18, 10 March 2008 (UTC)